Degrassi School History
Degrassi Community School [[Degrassi Community School]] is a fictional junior high/high school in the teen drama television series Degrassi: The Next Generation and the titular academy primarily associated with it. It consists of students from grade 7 through grade 12 and the student body is made up of the cultures and backgrounds, paralleling and reflecting the multiculturalism associated with Toronto. The school originally was split up into separate, for grades 7-8 and another for 9-12. In season two, the school decided to merge (mainly so that the characters could all attend the same school) and house grades 7-12. However, this is not a real school; it is a warehouse made to look like one. After season 4, there have been no characters on the show, minor or major, in grades 7 or 8. History Opened in 1976 as Degrassi Junior High School, the facility is believed to have been operating continuously. In the late 1980s, it combined with a high school, and became Degrassi High. The school was remodeling and renaming of the school as "Degrassi Community School" for the school year starting in September 2001, and played host to a 10th High School Reunion shortly thereafter. The Community School was originally intended to be a junior high school, but the board decided at the last minute to close a nearby high school, and open enrollment at Degrassi to both junior high and high school students, causing a strain on the newly reopened school's resources. The school's first ever nighttime dance was in 2001, named "Starlight, Starbright". (Eye of the Beholder) In 2007, Degrassi Community School merged with rival school, Lakehurst High, causing a lot of friction between both schools resulting in many fights and hatred toward each other. Academics Media Immersion Program One of the most distinctive programs featured in the Degrassi Community School, is its Media Immersion Program (taught by Mr. Simpson and held in the computer lab). The program features over 50 high speed computers with internet access as of 2001 and other educational programs. It also features the most up to date media software programs, all part of the new renovation planned by Mr. Raditch, "proudly bringing Degrassi to the 21st Century". Computer lab uses network notably using a system called "D-Mail" where students may instant message each other and of course, send e-mails. Eighteen new computers were provided by the television program NaK, News About Kids, in exchange for showing their morning broadcasts. Though biased and a source for propaganda which also promotes certain commercial products, the NaK broadcasts were consented to be shown by vote of parents of the Degrassi students. Faculty * Principal Daniel Raditch, (Former) Principal and Literature teacher in the Degrassi Junior High series * Principal Daphne Hatzilakos, (Former) Science Teacher + Gym/School Coach, Current Principal * Principal Archibald Simpson, Principal and former Media Immersion Teacher * Mrs. Laura Kwan, English + Drama Teacher * Mr. Darryl Armstrong, Gym/School Coach + Math Teacher * Ms. Sauve, School Guidance Counselor * Mr. Don Perino, History Teacher * Mr. Ellis, Chemistry & Science Teacher * Mrs. Smith, Secretary * Sheila, (Former) Lunch Lady * Ms.Oh,Media Immersion Teacher Layout Completely renovated and changed by 2001, the Degrassi Community School features untraditional design schemes using new materials. Named a Community School, Degrassi does not follow the typical public school layout but closer to being identified as an alternative school. By 2002, the school had yet again been completely changed and reinvented as it underwent a merge to become both a Junior High School and High School. There are multiple unique aspects of the Degrassi school. In the spacious front lobby, a mural outlooks the front steps, one later redrawn by Jimmy Brooks. Written primarily at the top of the walls above the locker/hallway areas, there are a number of inspirational quotes employed. The main foyer is host to Degrassi's own motto, written larger and bolder than the other quotes. The actual set for where the school scenes are shot in is a warehouse in an Epitome Pictures studio. Outfitted to look like an actual school, the set features perhaps the most intricate and detailed designs, including numerous fliers, bulletins, and posters pertaining to the fictional Degrassi Community School. The studio is also used for filming the other sets, such as character's rooms, in the series. Extracurricular activities : Mr. Armstrong (2001, coach), Jimmy Brooks (2001-2007, captain; 2006-2007, assistant coach), Spinner Mason (2001, 2003, team manager), Sean Cameron, Derek Haig : Called the Degrassi Panthers, the basketball team is one of the proudest school teams, defeating various rival schools and even having a chance for the regionals. In the beginning of 2001, 15 hopefuls tried out for the team but there were only 12 spots. As Armstrong judged who made the team based on their game performance against Earl Grey, Jimmy and Spinner were cut from the team (the latter would be reinstated at the end of the semester). ; The Grapevine : Liberty Van Zandt (2001-2007), Ellie Nash (2003-2006), Anya MacPherson (2007-present) Chantay Black ; Gymnastics : Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Hazel Aden, Kendra Mason ; Lacrosse : Terri MacGregor, Kendra Mason, Alex Nuñez, Serena ; Party Planning Committee : Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs, Emma Nelson, Paige Michalchuk ; Soccer : Spinner Mason, Sully, Jimmy Brooks, Sav Bhandari ; Spirit Squad : Paige Michalchuk (2001-2006, captain/head cheerleader), Hazel Aden (2001-2006, co-captain), Manny Santos (2001-2005; 2006-2007, choreographer), Darcy Edwards (2004- 2007, captain), Peter Stone (2006), Chante Black (2004-present), Mia Jones (2006-2008 captain), Holly J. Sinclair (2007 captain), Anya MacPherson (2007-present captain) Jenna Middleton (2008- present) ; Student Council Committee : Liberty Van Zandt, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor, Toby Issacs, J.T. Yorke, Mia Jones, Holly J Sinclair:: Sean Cameron : Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, Heather Sinclair, Ashley Kerwin, Toby Issacs, Darcy Edwards, Holly J Sinclair ; Wrestling : Liberty Van Zandt, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor, Toby Issacs, J.T. Yorke, Mia Jones, Holly J Sinclair:: Sean Cameron Student council * President: Ashley Kerwin * Vice-President: Liberty Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: Family Polictics (103) ** End of Presidency: Before King of Pain (403) * President: Marco Del Rossi * Vice-President: Alex Nunez ** Beginning of Presidency: King of Pain (403) ** End of Presidency: Death of a Disco Dancer (503) * President: Liberty Van Zandt * Vice-President: Toby Isaacs ** Beginning of Presidency: Death of a Disco Dancer (503) ** End of Presidency: We Built This City (724) * President: Holly J Sinclair * Secretary: Danny Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: Didn't We Almost Have It All '(804) ** End Of Presidency: '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan ' *President: Sav *Secretary: Holly J Sinclair *Beginning Of Presidency: (1002) *End Of Presidency: ongoing Alumni * '''Class of '90-'91: Joey Jeremiah, Christine "Spike" Nelson, Caitlin Ryan, Archie "Snake" Simpson, Lucy Fernandez, Derek "Wheels" Wheeler * Class of '03-'04: Dylan Michalchuk, Tom (surname unknown) * Class of '05-'06: Hazel Aden, Marco Del Rossi, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash, Alex Nunez (returned to Degrassi to earn more credits), Heather Sinclair * Class of '06-'07: Jimmy Brooks, Damien Hayes, Toby Isaacs, Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt. * Class of '07-'08 : Bruce the Moose, Peter Stone, Jane Vaughn, Johnny DiMarco, Danny Van Zandt. * Sean Cameron - (left in 2005, returns in 2006 and got expelled for possession of marijuana.) * Ashley Kerwin (dropped out in 2007 to pursue music career) * Jay Hogart - (expelled in 2005, later dropped out) * Terri MacGregor - (transferred to private school in 2004) * Craig Manning - (dropped out in 2006 to pursue music career) * Kevin Smith - (honorary diploma) * Possibility Mark Fitzgerald (arrested For bringing a knife to the school date on season 10 finale) * Deceased: Rick Murray, J. T. Yorke Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High *'Shoppers Drug Mart' - The drugstore where both Wheels and Joey visited to purchase condoms, and where Erica purchased her home pregnancy test. *'Lucy's house' - The location of many parties throughout the series. It was here where Spike and Shane had sex, and Spike got pregnant with Emma as a result. School's Out *'Bronco's cottage' - The location where much of School's Out takes place. Degrassi: The Next Generation *'The Dot Grill' - A hangout place where most of the Degrassi Community School students go; the establishment serves food, drinks, and snacks. *'Zanzibar' - A strip club where Alex works in "Don't You Want Me?, Parts 1 and 2" (618 and 619). Unlike most of the locations mentioned in the Degrassi series, Zanzibar is a real strip club located on Yonge Street in Toronto. *'The Break-Room'- a pool hall where some degrassi students go to hang out and play pool. That is where Fiona first started to think Riley was gay. *'''Above The Dot- '''a teen night club that Peter opened in Season 9. References Category:Degrassi Category:Fictional schools Category:Places